


Burning On

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Mewtwo-Leaf Green,XThe story of Mewtwo is true although I have added in my own thoughts as to how Mewtwo would feel about different things.Burning On-Tonight AliveWritten for spn coldest hits.





	Burning On

On Feb.6 1996 I was born.

My genes,code and DNA were manipulated more times then I could count.

I had to be “perfect” I had to be the ultimate Pokemon.

They gave me a robotic suit that “enhanced my powers”.

I saw countless Pokemon fall to my powers injuries that required immediate care.

I never wanted to hurt anyone my mother would hate if she saw me.

Mew my mother sweet and carfree just like I was when I was little.

After so many changes I began to forgot how I was I began to forget her.

They told me I had to beat everyone that challenged the Viridian Gym.

That I was the strongest Pokemon in the world I had to win to lose was to be weak.

Team Rocket was their name their goal was to take over the world and make Pokemon do their dirty work.

Giovanni the leader he signed off on all the experiments done to me.

Fortunately in 1998 a boy named Red defeated Team Rocket for good.

There was a brief resurgence in 2017 but once again their plans were thwarted.

The suit hurt anyone I came into contact with countless Pokemon even myself.

The suit gave me more power then I could have dreamed of.

Every move drained more power from the suit.

Because of that I could never tap in my true power they told me.

I didn’t want to know what my true power was like I’d hurt enough Pokemon and their trainers with my power.

Every day was the same if I wasn’t battling I was plugged in “charging” they called it.

One day I managed to blow up the lab I was being held at.

My heart blackened and twisted I tried to take over the world.

I turned Pokemon against their trainers I fought my own mother.

At the time I only knew her as the enemy nothing more.

After Ash showed me the error of my ways I left for parts unknown.

The Ultra Recon Squad found me and gave me a new place to live called Ultra Space Wilds.

Then Jack and Flynn came they told me I could come home with them if I wanted to.

They had heard the stories but they didn’t care.

“Mewtwo the Genetic Pokemon it was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-Engineering experiments” Rotom Dex said.

The looks on the other humans faces as Sam,Dean,Jack,Furret,Wooper and I walk down the aisles at the grocery store.

Same with the cashier while we were checking out.

Fish,plankton and shrimp for Tentacool and Tentacruel.

Various plants and animals for Corphish.

Plankton,crustaceans and fish eggs for Frillish and Jellicent.

Zooplankton and jellyfish for Malamar.

Crustaceans,worms,whelks,clams and spider crabs for Octillery.

Moths,snails,shrimp,algae,lettuce and mushrooms for Wooper.

Orchid and leaves for Caterpie.

Human souls for Litwick.

Bats,lizards and earthworms for Rowlet.

Squids and crustaceans for Sharpedo.

Plants and seeds for Phanpy.

Mice and rabbits for Furret.

Berries and leaves for Bonsly.

Cephalopod shells for Lapras.

Jellyfish and fish for Spheal.

Algae,mollusks,worms and clams for Krabby.

Fish,squids,octopus and pelicans for Sealeo.

Fresh snow and berries for Vanillite.

Straw,mushrooms,berries and dirt for Spoink.

Zebras,buffalo,giraffes and velvet monkeys for Litleo.

Spray paint,rock salt,bleach,scorpion venom and a flamethrower for the ghost case that they were working on.

The poor girl Krissy almost had a heart attack when I apologized for our weird purchases I guess she had never heard a Pokemon speak telepathically before.

On the way home Dean was explaining why Flynn shouldn’t go on this case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mewtwo-Leaf Green,X  
> The story of Mewtwo is true although I have added in my own thoughts as to how Mewtwo would feel about different things.  
> Burning On-Tonight Alive  
> Written for spn coldest hits.


End file.
